


To all the things we never talk about

by apriori



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, idol! Jihoon, kinda lol, producer! Daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apriori/pseuds/apriori
Summary: At 20, Jihoon ticks off almost all the milestones there are in an idol’s career. He is not quite sure if hooking up with an executive producer a decade his senior is on the list, though.





	To all the things we never talk about

**Author's Note:**

> hi! here is another offering from me who is aiming to become Minami Haruka of nielwink smut community.
> 
> vie, this is long overdue but this one is for you. 
> 
> cheers.

Sungwoon has told him clearly that he does not need it – that even without pulling any strings, Park Jihoon will still rise to the top of the industry, that his flower path as an idol has already been set perfectly and all he needs to do is to walk through it in grace and try not to trip.

Jihoon understands that, he is aware of how much love he is receiving from the fans all over South Korea and beyond but Sungwoon, too, needs to realize that the reason why Jihoon insists on maintaining a good relationship with Kang Daniel, the former top idol that has retired a few years before Jihoon even signed up as a trainee, the Nation’s Sweetheart throughout the decade of his career and now the executive producer of Flac Entertainment, has less to with his profession and more about the welcomed ache that he feels on his lower groin every time the older man as much as looks at him.

It has begun at a dinner after an award show with other big-name producers, popular idols and their managers, high-end actors and actress that have hosted the show, with some lucky supporting staffs. Jihoon was introduced to Daniel by his own executive producer, who lightly suggested that Jihoon could be the next Kang Daniel, a statement that was instantly agreed by the people around them and had been taken amicably by the person itself.

“I wasn’t this handsome even 10 years ago, though,” Daniel had joked in his deep voice, followed by a fairly boyish laugh did not quite match the manly vibe that his loosely buttoned shirt under the dark maroon-coloured suits. His eyes were beautiful crescents when they met Jihoon’s; entrancing in a way that it almost scared Jihoon at the moment because he knew it would not be the last time he felt that way. “Nice to meet you, Jihoon.”

His producer was delighted that his offhanded remark about Jihoon being the next Kang Daniel made it into the headlines the next day, and the joy was shared with Jihoon’s manager, the ever-reliable Ha Sungwoon who probably are in contacts with every single person in the entertainment sector. He, however, was quite perplexed when he had to schedule in a private dinner invitation from Daniel, at a newly launched floating restaurant that is coined as the best dating spot in Seoul – the exact moment when he started to get wary of the whole ordeal.

There is nothing much he can do to put a halt on it, though; he adores Jihoon way too much to step up his game as the idol’s manager and Kang Daniel is hardly someone he can go against in any way at all. Jihoon assures him all the time that he knows what he is doing, or at least Daniel-hyung knows what they are doing – and Sungwoon desperately wants to believe so, because while Jihoon’s path might already be beautifully set at this point, the spark that the young idol, barely 20, insists on playing with might be all it takes to wipe everything to ashes.

 

 

All his life, Jihoon has always heard that he is matured for his age, everyone tells him that he has a good head on his shoulders and if there is someone who can triumph over the harsh reality of the entertainment world, it must be Park Jihoon and his immense talent and charming self-confidence. Albeit humbly, Jihoon usually agrees about that; though nowadays, there are times when he lets his trusty brain shut down and other thing down south takes control instead.

For example – right now, clad in nothing but bathrobe, with his back on the smooth, chilly glass window of Seoul’s most coveted penthouse, the Han river night view on his background and a pair of large hands on both sides of his waist, Jihoon only has to breathe in a whiff of Daniel’s aftershave to lose his mind.

“I missed you so much,” he whines to the crook of Daniel’s neck, nuzzling his nose to the warm skin.

Daniel chuckles lightly, closing the slight distance between their bodies as he tilts his head slightly to whisper to Jihoon’s right ear, “I missed you too, baby but you still have to behave.”

Daniel’s breath tickles the tender spot on the top of Jihoon’s neck, but Jihoon is more aware of the pet name and the tight grip that halts the grinding of his hips, leaving him frustrated. It has been such a long time, his North America tour had span out for almost four weeks and he had to make do without seeing Daniel the entire period of it. The video calls do not count, even if both of them always ended up getting off together in each of them. Jihoon yearns for Daniel’s large, veiny hands on his body, not his own pretty ones and that is only one of many other things that he misses about having sex with the producer, so he thinks that he does well in waiting until they were both showered, at least. Now that his cock is throbbing against the cold air behind the flimsy robe and he knows Daniel, too, is almost fully hard in his boxer, he does not appreciate the man’s waiting game.

“Can’t,” he mutters, wriggling slightly to shake the hold off. He usually listens well to Daniel, but tonight he can afford to be a little rebellious, because it is apparent that Daniel is just as high strung as he is, and is more likely to give in to his whims.

“I want you so much, hyung, please let me.”

This is a game that they both enjoy and at the moment, Jihoon is taking the lead.

 

The way Jihoon drags his raw cock and traces the outline of Daniel’s own one over the cotton material is torturous to Daniel but Jihoon must be enjoying it more, judging from the strained moan that the younger man let out incessantly as he moves his hips. Daniel can never deny Jihoon of any pleasure he can give, so he tries to take his mind off the pain by running his palms across Jihoon’s bare ass and giving the pert muscles random, soft kneads that Jihoon jolts in additional pressure. 

“Miss me that much that you can come just by dry-humping me, hmm?” he teases the idol, taking note of the erratic movement of Jihoon’s pelvis against his groin and Jihon’s little adorable whimpers that get a notch louder every passing seconds – the tell-tale signs of his upcoming release. “How are you going to survive everything I want to do to you all night long then, baby?”

Jihoon cannot stop even if he wants to; he has intended for this to be just a tease for Daniel but he pushes himself to the edges along the way and is now so close – and the low whisper of _baby_ just tips him over, almost. He holds himself as he looks up, eyes hazy and heavily lidded, to Daniel.

“Hyung – _hyung_ , can I – please –?”

Daniel gives Jihoon some little grinds of his own that nearly ends it but Jihoon perseveres because Daniel has not given him permission and he has never come without Daniel allowing him, not even once.

“Hyung, please, _please_ – “

Daniel angles himself so that his clothed hardness grazes Jihoon’s cock from the underside and that has made Jihoon chocked up a wail. “Can’t hold it in anymore, Jihoonie?”

There is no agreement whatsoever, it never even come up in any of their conversations, but it is another game that Jihoon has started from day 1 and that they both happen to like.

“No, hyung, I’m – _ah_ , please – “

Jihoon probably likes it a tad more.

“Then, come for hyung, baby.”

He likes it a lot.

 

 

Jihoon has no idea how any hours have passed, or how many rounds have they done it for – he only knows that Daniel said that he should have stocked up more condoms, and that Jihoon has nothing ejaculate anymore, at least not soon.

The tight sensation low on his guts remains, though, along his painfully erect penis, as he braces himself on his fours, gripping the crumpled bed sheet that is muffling his screams every time Daniel’s hard thrusts meet his prostate.

And Daniel is just good at it; at delivering deep, well-aimed thrusts, and at finding the exact spot that drives Jihoon crazy. Doggy style, especially, is the position in which he can find it the easiest, though neither of them enjoys it that much – for Jihoon because it is tiring to hold himself up, and for Daniel, because he cannot see Jihoon’s debauched face as Daniel wears out his hole.

Jihoon still feels deliciously tight, anyway, even when Daniel enters him again, after arranging both of them into missionary position. He takes note of the Jihoon’s glassy eyes and runs his fingers lightly through Jihoon’s damp bangs that matted on his forehead.

“Tired?” he asks gently as if it is not clear how relieved Jihoon is to be on his back again. Of course, Jihoon shakes his head nevertheless, a good boy like he is, but Daniel knows better than to believe him.

“Hyung is close, bear with it for a little more, okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jihoon croaks, his throat, just like many other parts of him, sore.

Daniel reaches his climax after a few more hard-hitting moves into Jihoon’s warm cavern, releasing his load into the latex wrap while still being inside Jihoon. The long, loud groan that he lets out as he rides the orgasm pushes Jihoon to his own peak of pleasure, knowing that everyone’s favourite Kang Daniel has just came because of him, and that takes him to his first dry orgasm for the night.

They both lie down on their backs after, but Jihoon knows it is not for long; Daniel always insists that they shower after sex. In fact, the owner of the penthouse is already pushing some buttons on a smart controller that he keeps on his bed post, most likely activating some functions at en-suite bathroom.

“If you keep looking at me like that, we might be doing one more round while waiting for the tub to fill, baby,” he tells Jihoon as he puts the controller down and smiles at the idol. He shifts closer to the lithe body, and plants a kiss on top of Jihoon’s head just because he feels like it.

“If you’d like to,” Jihoon says, pulling Daniel down into a proper kiss. The soreness has started to creep in every single muscle on his limbs, but he can never have enough of Daniel, to the point that he does not see the line to stop sometimes.

He can always trust Daniel to see beyond the careless tendencies, though, and when Daniel shakes his head, kindly but firmly, he knows it is for the best. Daniel’s lips still smooch on random parts of Jihoon’s body as they cuddle in the large bathtub, anyway – his sensitive nape, the single mole on his shoulder, all over his face. It amazes Jihoon how Daniel’s touches can be both arousing and calming, and right now, it is the latter, even more than the warm water around them. He wonders if his touches give the same effect on Daniel but he has long shoved it into the box where things he will never know belong.

 

“I missed you so much, baby,” the older man says it for the nth time as they lied down in their night robes on a freshly changed bed sheets — but having it whispered to his ear in the husky, post-coital voice makes Jihoon feels it more. “You aren’t leaving the country anytime soon, right?”

Jihoon would very much like to promise so but they both know he does not have that much power over the matter. “The company is talking about a Japanese comeback.”

Daniel groans, the arms around Jihoon’s small waist tightening their hold. “Should hyung hook up a drama deal for you? There’s one in a pre-production at MBC; that will keep you around for a while. Do you want that, baby?”

There are not many words that can explain how much Jihoon wants to be close to Daniel all the time, to fall asleep like this, head rested on the crook of Daniel’s shoulder, smelling the lavender scent with a hint of teakwood that is Daniel’s shower cream. It is unfair that Daniel is asking him the question while he is in high of Daniel’s everything, because the answer might be different if he has room in his head to think of his fans and his passion of performing on stage.

“You know I do, hyung.”

 

  
They take it easy the next morning. Daniel wakes up earlier to fix them some hearty meals for brunch; microwaved instant rice plated nicely in couple bowls, frozen kimchi stew bubbling in the pot, pan-grilled beef and arrays of the side dishes supplied by his mother, while Jihoon takes his time in the bathroom. This kind of day where he does not have to rush for schedules or nurse the knots in his stomachs about performing in front of thousands of fans that are looking forward to him is such a bliss for not only Park Jihoon, but any active idols.

However, the sight of Kang Daniel, the very person that previously shook South Korea almost ten years ago, starting the phenomenal Kang Daniel syndrome, reviving several brands that were lucky enough to grab him as the model, waiting at the dining table to have their first meal of the day together, is only exclusive for Jihoon among other promoting artists of his age.

Or at least that is what Jihoon would like to believe.

It barely matters, anyway; Daniel could be sitting on the carefully laid table with foreign, Michelin-star dishes in his immaculate suits and perfectly styled hair like on the night they have dinner together for the first time , or he can be just comfortable in loose t-shirt and shorts at his own kitchen like this – Jihoon’s stomach will still make a flip, he will still want to run his fingers along the visibly hard muscles regardless, and he will still want to have Daniel’s eyes on him and only him, anyhow.

Perhaps it is because Jihoon is inherently good at getting what he wants, or Daniel is simply an indulging adult, but he never needs to worry about getting the attention he craves for when they are together. Daniel keeps his gaze on Jihoon amidst the small talks that they have throughout the meal, smiles constantly hanging on his lips even as he chews and laughs at the slightest funny thing that Jihoon says; it makes Jihoon full even if he is not even halfway through his food.

It also makes him forget that he is not supposed to be here, and that when he turns on his phone again, he will see Sungwoon’s hectic messages on the Kakao Talk, because his manager happens to be a worrywart even when Jihoon has previously told him that he needs to spend more than a night of his one-week break at Daniel’s place.

Just like how he makes it a rule that he only can comes with Daniel’s permission, he has also decided that he will stay as long as Daniel wants him to.

 

The ring that Daniel puts on when he leaves for a meeting the next morning, that glistens as the sunshine steals its way to the room through the slit of the blinds when Daniel caresses Jihoon’s hair while telling him to get some more sleep, reminds Jihoon that he probably should wake himself up from nice dream soon.

 

 

It is not that Jihoon does not know about it; in fact, it is perhaps the biggest open secret in the whole South Korea. Kang Daniel, even after his peak as a solo idol when he left for his military service at 28 years old, took a few years off doing nothing except for some endorsements for charity and came back with his own artist management company, is referred to as the country’s most eligible bachelor but everyone knows that the ideal man belongs to someone who is just as perfect and loved, the former centre member of a popular girl group during their generation before she moved to a solo career, the goddess Kim Sejeong.

There have been constant rumours for years, but neither sides have ever confirmed anything. For other artists, such rumours would have been detrimental to their careers but Daniel and Sejeong are luckier than the most. Loyal fans aside, the general public simply loves them and seems to think that if anyone deserves one of them, it is the other.

Kim Sejeong is yet another thing that Jihoon and Daniel never talk about.

 

**Author's Note:**

> well, I think we all can see where this story will go but tell me what kind of stuffs they should do before the good time ends, I guess? heh
> 
> also, thanks for reading!


End file.
